A Drunken Prologue
by DrunkenBunny
Summary: The butterfly effect dictates that one small drop will change the course of history, but what happens when a river breaks open? How will Naruto fight against all odds.
1. This is my Family

These are a collection of prologues on different Naruto stories that I may write, as of right now they are all one shots that are up for adoption.

* * *

I do not own Naruto

* * *

This is my Family

The smell of blood permeated his senses; all around him was death and destruction. The Kyūbi no Yōko just disappeared from before the city's eyes, which meant only one thing. Looking to his side he could see a young Chūnin, the kid barley looks old enough to actually have been one. The boy was looking up in the sky as blood rained down on his face. "Hey, you there." The boy looks at man. "Did you just see Minato-kun?" The boy looked at man like he had no idea of what he was talking about, it made him wonder if he had gotten so old that people no longer knew the name Jiraiya of the Sannin. "Never mind kid get out of here I sure there are a lot of civilians that could use your help, besides I see Hiruzen-sensei jumping that way." Again the kid looked at him with total befuddlement, damn this not only did the kid not know the name of his current Hokage he didn't know the name of the last one. "How the hell did you become a shinobi?" Jiraiya had asked before jumping away.

An old man was jumping through the forest with reckless regard, the Sannin could tell that he knew something. "Hey Old Man." Jiraiya had called out to Hiruzen Sarutobi, his old teacher and mentor. The aged man slowed down at the sound of his voice. "Where are you going, and where is my prized pupil. How did the Kyūbi break out, I thought we took precautions"

Hiruzen stopped when he knew his old charge was trying to catch up to him. "Jiraiya, where have you been, I could have used you on the front lines, and don't tell me that you can't sense that." Many would assume that because that he was an old man Hiruzen was weak, the truth was far from it. Even in his old age he still holds the title Kami no Shinobi.

"Stop you're mussing sensei, you know I not a sensor what is it that you feel." Yes even the great Toad Sage is lacking at some shinobi skills.

"Damn it Jiraiya, you should know what this it is, Minato, he is about to make a daft mistake." Rounding a bout of rough terrain Jiraiya could see a dome of yellow shinning deep in the forest, it was a sight he hadn't seen in many years. Every so often the glint of golden chains could be seen swirling around.

"Is that them over there? What are we waiting for, we should hurry." Hiruzen just shook his head at the younger man and continued back down his path. They dashed through the thick forest at break neck speeds. Wherever it is that Minato went was far from the village, they guess he planned on stalling the beast until the sealing team could prepare someone, little did they know that they were so wrong. "Hey sensei, do you know who is going to be the next container."

The old man sequenced as the maned man said that, he never like the ideal of jinchūrikis. Sadly he could never publicly say so, after all he was a previous Kage. "No I don't, but I highly doubt it will be Kushina again, I am surprised that she erected the barrier in the first place. By all laws of nature she should be dead." Jiraiya let out a small chuckle. "Is there something funny?"

"Yeah, it's the image of Kushina listening to anyone." After all this was the woman that got the nick name Hot-blooded Habanero in the Academy.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya skidded to a stop as they got to the edge of the barrier and what they saw made up believe in Death. Both Minato and Kushina was holding back the Kyūbi's nail as it pierced threw their stomachs, in front of them was an altar that had a baby in it. "Sensei, Lord Third what took y'all so long, you're missing out on the party." Jiraiya's _prized pupil_ and the man known as the Fourth Hokage was coughing up blood as he was trying to make a joke. "I'm sorry sensei I can't be there for Naruto so I have to ask…" he stopped to expunge more blood. Jiraiya couldn't comprehend what he was saying his vision was getting blurry from tears. "can you take care of him in my stead."

"Stop that nonsense, we'll have you all patched up before the new day." Jiraiya knew he was dying, it just wasn't right for a student to die before his teacher. "You'll see little Naruto will grow up in a loving family with a mom and dad." Tears were running down his face, what he said was the dream that he had for the life of his student.

Minato smiled back at him, he knew that he was trying to comfort him. More blood seeped out the side of his mouth. "Sensei…thank you… forever thing." For a second it seemed as if he pasted out. "I know I'm dying, so please take care of Naruto for me." He turned his eyes to the elder Kage. "Hiruzen-sama, I'm sorry about Biwako I tried to save her, but I was too late. Please make sure Naruto is loved by the people. And if I may have one more request." The old man nodded. "Watch out for Kakashi for me, he was so fragile after Obito and Rin's death. I am afraid that if he shuts down this time there will be no light for him."

The elder man nodded slowly in response to him, he was filled with sorrow and regret right now. But as an experienced shinobi he would keep any promise that he made to a dying man. "Minato, on behalf of Konoha I would like to say thank you." Minato gave him a blood filled smile and finished the sealing of the Kyūbi no Yōko, the chains that blocked them disappeared showing that Kushina's will also dimed at the same time as his.

Jiraiya fell to the floor breaking down in tears, now that Minato died all of his students have parted form this world to the next. Jiraiya had lost all hope, on the ground he opened his lungs and yelled at the world. As he did several squads of ANBU appeared next to them. One of the ANBU as considerably shorter than the rest saw the sight and tore of his mask showing a spinning red wheel. The pint-sized soldier dashed towards the two bodies lying on the floor on to be intercepted by Hiruzen himself, he wrapped himself around the ANBU member as silver hairs scratched his face. The boy size killer started to cry into the elder man's chest.

Lifting his head from the boy Hiruzen spoke up. "Team De, grab the bodies of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Meet me at the Council room in one hour." The assigned ANBU squad took the bodies and disappeared into the winds. "The rest of you are dismissed." Kakashi released from him and was about to disappear when Hiruzen grabbed is arm. "Kakashi follow me." The kid wordless turned around and followed the old man as he went over to a alter that held a crib in it. "Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya was still on the floor as his sensei took control of the situation. He didn't want to be bothered by any of this, if he got word while he was out of the village he probably wouldn't return. He faintly heard that his sensei was giving out orders but he didn't pay attention to what he was saying. Only when he heard his name being called he looked up to see the misty eyed teen. "Kakashi, what are you doing here." He walked up to the kid to see something in his arms, Naruto, he had forgotten all about the baby boy.

Kakashi had so many high hopes for the day. Recently he had a much more positive outlook on life; after Rin died he thought that life would be over for him. But that was years ago, and now he had a relaxed job as his sensei's bodyguard. When he heard that Kushina went into labor today he had wanted to be in the delivering room with them, he had promise them that he would look after Naruto as his little brother when Minato-sensei told him the news. So he was a little upset that they said that he was too young to see birth, after all he had kill plenty of people. How bad could birth be? So it was shocking to him when he saw the Kyūbi released in the middle of the village. Finally the beast was subdued, by his sensei no less; he followed a group of ANBU that was traveling to the woods. There he saw that his sensei had died and he realized that everyone close to him dies. First his mother at birth, his father by suicide, Obito by boulders, Rin by his very own hands, and now his sensei by the monster that his wife held. Now he was holding his sensei's baby in his hands, he felt that just by touching him he sentenced the baby to an early death. He had wanted to hand him back the Third Hokage but the man refused and made him hold him while he got Jiraiya.

Hiruzen was a sad man; he had seen too much death in his too long lifetime. The way he figured a shinobi life should be was die young and live long. Meaning do everything you can before you died, the sad thing was that he did everything and he was still alive. He lived long a long and happy life, he married the love of his life Biwako and he had two wonderful sons. He was the team leader of the most renown ninja known as the Sannin, hell he even lived long enough for to see some of those people hate him. He had hope that he would be able to retire once Minato became the Hokage, but it doesn't look like that is an option anymore. "Boar, Rhino." The two masked ANBU agents appeared next to him. Gather the Council tell them to be Council room in forty-five minutes." The masked member floated away in the winds. The old man looked at the last two people in his presence. "You two follow me."

The grey-haired trio made their way out of the woods, they walked because of Naruto. As the made their way through the streets of Konoha, no citizen meet their eyes, no one was in the mood for formalities today. Today would forever be marked in their hearts that ruined there peaceful life. By the time the trio made their way through the city and into the Hokage tower there was exactly five minutes to spare. Hiruzen told his two companions to wait in his quarters until he called upon them. The old man made his way into the room that he would that he would have to explain all he saw to. The room was a large place made of wood it was created by the First Hokage himself, the First had originally designed to room to be a meeting place between dignitaries. The Second Hokage changed it into Council made up of all shinobi clans, than himself, the Third Hokage, official added the civilian side to the council. Recently Minato added seals on the walls that neglected any type of chakra to be released in the room. This room he fought many battles in, some were even physical. As he stepped into the room he saw the one person he wished was not there. "Ah, Danzō, is there a reason you are standing in front of the door."

The other man just stared back at him, via his one good eye. Danzō as a battle harden shinobi that ate his demons for breakfast. The Kyūbi appearing, like it did was just an early dinner for him. He grabbed his cane with his one good arm and pointed at the Hokage's seat. "I was just waiting for Minato-kun, I was being a good citizen and making sure no one sat in his seat."

Danzō had always pissed him off, ever since they were children it seemed he was one step in front of him. Even under his nose while he was Hokage Danzō manage to somehow create a secret ANBU. The man always a quench for power, well he wasn't going to let him scheme his way thought this. "Sadly, Minato-kun died in the sealing of the Kyūbi, but before he passed on he said that he wanted me to be reinstated as the Hokage." This made him wonder if there was any of the ROOT implanted in the teams that arrived after him.

Danzō turned around and sat in the seat reserved for the Shimura dignitary, once he was seated firmly he spoke up again. "Then I can assume that you have some type of writing confession stating that he did just so?" Under his calm demeanor the man known as Shinobi no Yami was fuming, once again he had his plains to rule Konoha ripped from underneath him.

Hiruzen gave him a small snide smile in return. "No he didn't, there was no time for it with him drawing is last breaths. If it pleases you, you can have Inoichi read my mind in order to ease yours."

The man in return gave him a polite smile. "No that will not be necessary Hokage-_sama._" Danzō knew that Hiruzen had the Yamanaka in his back pockets. Inoichi also had a grudge against him for procuring Fū from his clan, and would eagerly lie if it meant getting back at him anyway he could.

The newly reinstated Hokage smiled, things for once with that man went according to plan. He sat in the seat reserved for the Hokage while the rest of the table went quite. "Now that's finished we can continue with the real agenda that I called you all here for. As you may know the Kyūbi was released from Kushina Namikaze approximately four hours ago. We do not know the reason that it appeared in the middle of the city instead at the birthing site. We can only assume that there was foul play involved here. Inoichi I understand that you are in charge of the border defense did your team pick up on foreign or unknown entities on the radar."

The man in question stood up. He was tall at a height of five eleven, he wore the standard garb of a Jōnin over it was a sleeveless red haori, and like many Yamanaka males he had his long hair tied into a pony tail in the back of his head. As he stood he rubbed the back of his head in a tired manner. "Actually, minutes before the attack we picked up on a foreign chakra signature near the location that Kushina was supposed to give birth. It keep popping up at random locations that we thought the system was malfunctioning."

Danzō glared at him. "And you didn't think that a foreign chakra signature appearing near our jinchūriki's birth site was important." He turned his face towards Hiruzen. "Clearly Hokage _your_ shinobi needs better training, as the Academy is not putting out anything competent."

Inoichi rushed out of his seat pushing it back, his fist was curled into a tight ball. A hefty man next to him who wore samurai like outfit, and had a head full of spiky short red hair, placed a gentle and on his shoulder. The man returned to his calm-like demeanor. "The reason that we didn't report anything was because the signature appeared out of nowhere and had no concernable destination, and had no point of entry it just appeared on the radar." He straightened his haori and sat back down.

Hiruzen sighed and nodded at him. "Thank-you for your report, next time there is an incident like that please inform me right away. Now that that is settled who would like to go first about damage reports." No one spoke up and the wizened old man looked towards the man that sat next to the Akimichi, he was man of normal stature in just about everything besides his face that had two scars on his right side. "Maybe Shikaku you would like to go first, you always have lovely stories."

The man that he pointed out was of the Nara clan if they were known for anything it would have been their laziness, so when Hiruzen pointed him out all he could do was give out a long sigh. "How troublesome." With that he told the Hokage and Council of damage reports and losses. Which dove the room into another long conversation that continued for thirty minutes. After about two hours of longer heated debates the meeting was coming to an end and just about everything was discussed.

That night everyone in the room aged by a couple years after the telling of what damage the Bijū cost. Everyone had almost forgo the thought of even bring up the ideal of finding out what happened to the Kyūbi, but sadly Hiruzen knew that he had to bring it up. He motion to some ANBU to bring in Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Lastly, we have one more agenda to attend to tonight, the sealing of the Kyūbi."

At this Danzō raised his ears up in interest. "Ah yes the Kyūbi, what poor soul did Minato seal the Bijū into." As soon as he said that the doors open and Jiraiya walked through the doors, and Danzō gasped. "Jiraiya of the Sannin has the Kyūbi sealed into him?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at the man in question with different gazes. "Sensei, what the hell did you tell them?" The accused man question his teacher, stepping from behind him Kakashi stepped out still clinging onto Naruto.

The Hokage tiredly shook his head at his former teammate. "No Danzō Jiraiya is not the jinchūriki, the jinchūriki is no other than the Yondaime's son Naruto." The room was stunned in silence, for a baby to hold such a burden is a shame.

At times like this Danzō hated his job, but he already knew that most of the Council hated him so this would make no difference. "Are we sure the seal will hold it, after all he is just a baby."

Jiraiya gave him a death glare in return. "How dare you Danzō, Minato the seal master of Konoha put this seal on him himself, or did you doubt your previous Hokage's power?" Jiraiya had no time for manipulations, he had been sitting in the Hokage's quarters for hours getting impatient.

Danzō gritted his teeth. "No I do not Jiraiya-_san_ but it is most imperative that we make sure of this, we don't want the baby to accidently release the seal no do we." Placing his cane on the ground for support we raised up and walked over to the meeting's guest. "I will look myself, I am not too shabby at fūinjutsu myself."

Kakashi quivered in his feet as the old man approached him, he had heard many stories about Shinobi no Yami and how he like to dig deep roots. Once again the boy pulled up the headband covering his eye to let his Sharingan display that night. He wasn't going to let the man do any harm to his new otōto, but his surprise for the first time since getting the eye implanted into himself it went blank.

He looked up as Danzō walked towards him, and his eyes widen as he saw the man laugh. "Hiruzen it seems that I was a little presumptuous, it looks like you do have one competent shinobi produced from that _academy_ of ours. Alas boy you do not have to worry because like you I cannot use any chakra in this room. All I am merely doing is looking at the seal to see if with will hold." He lifted the baby's shirt and marvel at the seal that was place on his stomach, the seal was itself a testament to the greatness it took to become a Kage, regrettable his rose his voice up to vertebrate in the room. "The seal is passable, if only barely."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and said something about old crazy men. Hiruzen he knew Danzō just had to get his finally words in no matter how petty they were. "Thank you for offering yourself to check the seal for me, because I am _so_ incapable of doing it myself." Hiruzen tried to be as snide as possible when he said that. "Now that we have discussed the legitimacy of the seal could we please continue?" The ageing Professor smile when he received no rebuttals. "The subject I would like to discuss is the boy's life, more precisely how we will have it."

Danzō rose once again, to Hiruzen's nerve. "I will take the boy, as the jinchūriki he needs the best training that can be giving. I also suggest that make the boy's linage and occupation known to all the nations, no one will dear try to attack with the Minato's child as the jinchūriki."

Hiruzen slowly raised his hand up to prevent the man from talking anymore. "Danzō, I know that you have the village best interest in heart, but I cannot disagree with you more. Minato-kun asked me personally before he died to look out for his child's best interest, and I highly doubt the entire village knowing his situation will help him in any way. Let alone letting the whole world know, they will be after him for every day that he breaths. Therefor I motion the council to let Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi of the Sharingan be placed as the child's guardians."

At that statement not only was the entire room in shock so was the two in question. If they were able to breathe they both would probably faint. Between the pair Jiraiya had the most experience and was able to recover first. "Excuse me sensei, but I don't see how that's possible. I'm your spymaster and I have to be on constant move I can't stay, and Kakashi is in the ANBU that isn't exactly the most stable line of work."

All along Hiruzen nodded expertly, as if he knew Jiraiya would say those exact words. "My dear boy, which is the precise reason I choose the two of you to do this job. Whilst one of you are away the other will stay here with the boy. Between the two of you, you make for than enough to take care of the child. And let us not forget you are the child's rightful Godfather and Kakashi…"

The small fragile teen looked up from the baby's face for the first time since being told of his new guardianship. His mind was in total upheaval, he was in no position to take care of a child he just finally got his own mind out of the preverbal sewers. "I am sorry Lord Third what did you say." He was glade he was able to say that much, there were so many important members of the village in the room he had no business in.

The Old Man gave him a gentle smile that showed none thing of the death he knew. "Kakashi, I said you are also the student of Minato, Danzō himself just praised your abilities. If Naruto cannot live with you two than who. You both are the closest he has to blood family now, so I would appreciate if you watched over the baby." For the first time in many years his tear-ducts broke open to let steady streams fall from his face.

Danzō raised from his spot. "This is ridiculous how you expect a traveling shinobi and a teenage boy to raise our jinchūriki." He would be damned if he let Hiruzen win yet another battle against him today.

Hiruzen scoffed at this. "The same way you a _retired _shinobi would teach him. Let us not be fool by their appearance Jiraiya is one of the best shinobi in all of the Elemental Nations, and little Kakashi here is on his way to be stronger than his father, Hatake Sakumo, who was said to be stronger than my own students the Sannin. Let us not forget that he is indeed the legend of Konoha's White Fang, and by living in the same home as Jiraiya I couldn't perceive how far his skills could grow." The smirk on his face told everyone there that his was right and he knew it, it would be foolish not to have them raise the boy. Now all he had to convince was Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Rage was seething from Danzō's pores no matter what he would say tonight Hiruzen would be ahead of him, twisting his worlds into poetry for himself. "What now we won't even disclose that we have a jinchūriki to the rest of the world, they will think we are weak. They will strike as fast as they struck Uzushio, and Suna will abandon us. Hiruzen I believe your old age is clouding your judgment." There was a quite murmur of agreement in the room.

Through some obscure means Hiruzen released an unbearable amount of chakra in Danzō's direction that made him grip the table to stay up, Naruto started to cry just from being in the room. "Damned what the rest of the world thinks Danzō I made a promise to Minato on his death bed to watch his child, and letting the village see as a demon because of his tenant will don't do." He then shifted his gaze at the rest of the occupants of in the room. "And shame on the rest of you, have you all forgotten that I and I alone hold the title Shinobi no Kami." He released the pressure that he put out, and Kakashi was soothing little Naruto. The Third Hokage sat once again in his seat with a calm demeanor like nothing just happened.

Danzō wiped perpetrating sweat off of his forehead. "Hiruzen that was quite the valiant display of power, but it does not solve my question. What will we do when the other Nations caught on that our previous jinchūriki is dead? Will we just say the Shinobi no Kami says we don't need one." He was glaring daggers into his eyes.

Hiruzen sighed. "No, we will tell them Jiraiya holds it." At that the man in question choked on whatever air he had left in his lungs, many there gather looked at him with curious gazes. "You can thank Danzō for the ideal, or was I the only one to see his face once Danzō thought my student to actually be it. Imagine what our enemies would think, not even Orochimaru would try to do something with his former teammate holding the Kyūbi." Hiruzen was giving this all he got, he may not have been able to save his wife that night but just maybe he would be able to save the boy. "Now since this is a matter regarding a jinchūriki as procedure the Council must vote on the choice that I the Hokage choose. One We place the boy under the tutelage of Jiraiya and Kakashi, and two We place the boy in a war orphanage. In both cases it is prohibited my law to tell him of his real condition, under the first option Jiraiya shall be called the jinchūriki for his own protection, and lastly under the second option he bears the name Uzumaki and is only shinobi of the level of advance Chūnin and over may know of his condition."

Someone in a grey three piece suit stood up, he was the Economic manger from the Civilian side. "Sir under Option A, what would his name be, will he be known as the Yondaime's son?"

Hiruzen squinted his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose thinking. "No, in both cases it would be bad if Iwa, or Kumo found out that he was the son of Minato and Kushina. Once the child reaches Chūnin level I or Jiraiya or Kakashi can tell him of his tenant and parent. But not until then; when he is young and asked about his heritage we shall tell him he is a nameless orphanage, whose parents were kill by the Kyūbi during his birth." Hiruzen gave a long look at the civilians in the room, they may have looked uncomfortable talking about the situation but they would never betray him, after all he handpicked them for their positions. "So let's that it into vote shall we?"

All heads nodded and the ballets were passed out, they were simply there three choices: Option A, Option B, and Abstain. There was a total of thirty-three seats on the council sixteen of the seats were for shinobi clans, and sixteen of the seats were for the civilian side, the Hokage had his own special vote. Once the votes were collected they were passed straight away to the Hokage for there could be no tampering. The end result was five for abstain, twelve for option B and sixteen for option A. Hiruzen was pleased that the system worked out for him, now for the only thing left was Jiraiya and Kakashi to accepted after all it would be there lives that was affected.

In the whole time Jiraiya had been called into the meeting he barely spoke, after all he technically speaking had no right to speak. So he just stood and listen alike a good boy, it was extremely trying at times with his jubilant personality especially when they suggested that he will be the mock jinchūriki. Yet he played the role of the good little shinobi, after all he was nothing but a tool for the village. But now was different, they, all of the council, was looking at him expecting an answer that he didn't have. After all the brat was his students son, the last living part of him that he could hold onto, but was that even fair for the boy. He could never have a stable home with him as his guardian especially if he was named jinchūriki. Sure he could easily fight off anybody who came to him looking for a fight, he could just write off Sage mode as his bijū's power and not the toads. And even if Kakashi was around surly there would be times were he and Kakashi were both on mission who would watch over the tyke than. Not to mention that the kid was named after the only decent piece of literature he ever written.

Kakashi didn't know how much more he could take out of this day, damn it he was only thirteen did they really expect him to take care of a baby. And weren't they worried about his curse, no matter whom the person was they would die if he got too close to them, he had to be by himself. Isn't that the reason his sensei placed him in ANBU in the first place, the perfect occupation for a curse is to bring death in the shadows. Yet still he wanted to be there for the little boy, he told his sensei that Naruto would become his own otōto and he meant it. Now did that change because of Minato's death, did that relinquish him from some type of verbal contract. Then again they also said that Jiraiya-sama would also be there for him. The Legendary Sannin would be under the same room as him, they were right it would be a great opportunity for him, that way he could make sure no one close to him will ever die again. And he could train Naruto like Minato trained him, after all Minato-sensei was the closest thing he had to a parent his father killed himself. So wasn't the less he could do was act like a brother to his sensei's son.

The room was quite for a few minutes, nether of the men in question said a word. The rest of the council was staring at them in anticipation waiting for a response, after all if one said no than the deal was off. It was Hiruzen who finally broke the sentence, he cleared his throat with an expert level of thought interruption. Both of the guest look up into the old man's eyes neither telling what there soul truly desired. Gently Hiruzen grabbed two small identical pieces of paper and scribbled something on them. He handed each sheet to one of the two guys. Upon closer inspection it could be seen that he sheets were written two words, yes or no.


	2. Konan of the Leaf

Konan of the Leaf

In Episode 348 – The New Akatsuki, when Nagato unleashed his rage and killed every one save Konan was a bit anticlimactic. Right before Hanzō was 'killed' by Nagato he shouted out a teleportation jutsu. Now we the viewers have no idea if he was successful or not at killing him at this point in the story. What would happened if he was able to teleport and he went back to the Akatsuki base to finish his job and kill Nagato? What would Konan do after the death of both of her teammates?

Prologue

Jiraiya was panting, he had been running across the Elemental Nations for four days straight without any breaks. It was the first time he heard from them since he left at the end of the Second Shinobi War. Now there was a new war that was sweeping across the lands and he just had to see that damned crane. He knew he had duty to protect his home, but they were his family. They had known him before all the fame, after all he was their sensei first. The Crane was made of paper and folded into origami he knew of only one person who would send him such an item. But it was what was written on the little piece of origami made his blood freeze and toes curl, all it said was "_They're both dead." _That was it, no return address or saying who it was that died. Yet somehow he still knew. With that he gathered things that he would need for a few days journey and walked out of his front door. All he left was a note for the Old Man to see and he took off. Jiraiya headed to the first place he could think to look, it was time to revisit his old shack.

Konan didn't know what to think, all of them were dead. The Akatsuki was no more, and all they wanted to do was bring peace to their war torn country. Yet the man they looked up to decided that they were becoming too big of a threat. She couldn't help but blame herself, she shouldn't have been captured so easily. It was stupid of her not to take anyone with her when she went to the seventh ward. She couldn't help but to remember what happened.

_Konan had pleaded with Nagato not to use the thing he just summoned. It looked monstrous and deadly, yet she knew her words wouldn't reach him; he was just forced to kill their brother in cold blood. _

_Out of the mouth of the monster a spectral dragon raged killing whomever it touched. From her place on the ground Konan could see there was only one person left, Hanzō. The creature swallowed him whole and they both thought it was over. The black rods that protruded from Nagato's back broke apart from the statue, which in turn disappeared into smoke. _

_Konan got up from her place on the ground and walked to Nagato, he was crying and shivering. Still she didn't care about any of that, she wrapped her hands around him and gave him a deep hug. When they finally pulled apart they collected Yahiko from the ground and headed back to the base to give the others the bad news. They were halfway there when they walked into a clearing in the middle of the forest what they saw made Konan fall to her knees. They were all there, but dead, somehow Hanzō must have gotten to them before there meeting where he killed Yahiko. It was the only sensible explanation after all she saw him get swallowed whole by that jutsu Nagato used. _

_This opened the pair of them to a new set of tears as everyone they knew and loved was dead. Begrudgingly they made their way back to the base were they could be alone in their sorrow. Once they stepped in the front room what they saw made their blood boil. Hanzō, somehow he had survived and was standing right in front of them. It seemed that killing the rest of their group did not satisfy his blood lust and now he was here to finish the job. _

_She was forced to drop the body of Yahiko and began working on a set of hand seals. Which she did because she felt two unknown presence in coming from behind her. She looked at them and jumped out of the door to make sure that they would follow her. She didn't know what would happen between Nagato and Hanzō but she knew she didn't want to be around when the battle started. _

"_Why?" That was the only thing she wanted to say to the two men in front of her. She sincerely just wanted to know why they would kill her whole organization, after all the Akatsuki admired Hanzō and everything he stood for. Seeing as neither of the man felt like talking she released her stored up chakra that she had, and she turned into little pieces of paper._

_The two men that were battling her was taken by surprise, by the foreign jutsu that she made thus one quickly released a Katon to burn the paper to a crisp. Unknowingly to them Konan only left paper bombs in the area that she was in, the bombs process was expedited by the increase in heat and the explosion took them by surprise. The man that release the jutsu was encompassed in raging infernal of blazing reds and yellows. Konan quickly thought one down while she reformed around the other man, wrapping sheets of paper around him. That started her self-imposed job of suffocating him. Suddenly in the distance she could see her old base was crumbling at its foundation. Jumping out of the rumble were two figures, neither of them looked affected by the falling building. She would need to hurry if she would be able to help Nagato with Hanzō. _

_As the man finally gave his last breaths she released him and rushed in the direction she saw Nagato head in early. The path led her to the middle of what used to be the town. Now it was a giant pool of mud. As she was about to enter into the field she was blocked by what seemed to be an invisible force, otherwise known as a barrier. She quickly looked around and saw five man around the perimeter who must be holding the thing up. She dashed to the man that was nearest to her, at this point she was getting tired of fighting. _

_After her fights the barrier dropped and she rushed inside of it, what she saw made her stop breathing. Hanzō the Salamander was barely holding onto life, yet he was the one alive. In his right hand was his Kusarigama blade of which was saturated in blood, she looked to his left hand and what she saw made her vomit. It was a severed head that belonged to Nagato. _

"_Girl." Konan automatically looked up at Hanzō as he tossed her the head of Nagato, it landed on the ground next to her feet. His eyes were glaring into her soul. "Be lucky there was enough death today. I will leave you with a warning to leave Ame or suffer the same fate as your friends." He turned away and walked down the path of the street. Konan wanted to go after him, kill him, or do anything but what she was doing. But she couldn't move her feet. Why? Because she couldn't stop looking at Nagato's head, so she did the only thing she could think of. She created a single piece of origami and let it fly, after all it was high-time she saw her sensei again. When her final tear fell from her eyes, she picked out the eyes out of the severed head of her once best friend and disappeared in the winds. _

That was five days ago and she still felt no better about what happened. She didn't even know what she was thinking when she sent that letter out to him, she just knew that she had to, he at least deserved to know the truth. Seriously she hadn't even spoken to the man in at least seven years. Luckily she knew the trip from Konoha would take at least ten days to complete, and he didn't even know where she was. Hell she didn't even know why she was here, maybe because it was the only place she felt safe now. She believed Hanzō did not know of this place but she couldn't figure if Jiraiya would even remember it either. That decided it, she wouldn't bother Jiraiya with her problems he had enough to worry about with the war he was in right now. As soon as those thoughts left her mind she heard the heavy footsteps of a man breaking the leaves scattered around her asylum. That's when Konan's blood froze she heard someone approaching the shack, quickly she line the room with paper bombs if she was going down she would take whoever this would with her.

Jiraiya was out of breath and running off of fumes, if is it wasn't for the solider pills he would have collapsed days ago. Sadly he knew that his journey wasn't over, he popped another pill letting out a sigh he walked up to an empty shack. He didn't notice that the shack was surrounded by leaves in the middle of summer, he was getting tired, after all this was his seventh pill and you weren't supposed to take more than three at a time. He felt the boost in his chakra as the magical pill dissolved inside of the acids inside of his stomach. He was reaching for the door when he smelled the familiar scent of black powder used in Explosive Tags. With his long years on the job he was able to use a justu out of his collection that allowed him to sink into the ground so he could escape the blast radius.

When he reemerged to the surface he could tell that some of the hairs on the top of his head was singed. He quickly got up to investigate the area, briefly he thought to himself that he should create a spy network himself. After all if he had one he wouldn't have to break-in a foreign nation every time he saw a paper bird. Everywhere he looked was a disaster, not one piece was left unburnt but the strange thing was the fact that there was no blood. The only way for someone to survive such a blast was to be far away from it, hell he was under the earth and his hair still managed to get singed. There for he stopped everything and let his senses flood over the area, if someone was going to try and kill him he was going to find out who it was. It was only by chance that he happen to see the few strings of violet hair as they swung behind a rather large tree near the secret escape hatch that he built years ago. He allotted himself a brief smirk, after all he found that bastard that wanted him dead.

That was it, Konan thought to herself she was officially going crazy. She had Shunshined to the escaped hatch that was connected to the building right before the shack blow into a million pieces. She hurried to get a clear view of the man that found her, she wanted to see him get blown to bits. She thought to herself that she would wrap the parts of the body that were whole and mail them to Hanzō as a gift from her. She looked to see who her victim was but she saw nothing but an exploding building. Yet she was certain that she heard a man approaching her, were those heavy slow steps all in her mind. Was she getting so paranoid that the paranoia was beginning to take over her senses? No could it even be that she was beginning to lose her mind?

Suddenly relief washed over her when she saw a white haired man rise from the ground. So she was right Hanzō had found out her location and sent a sloppy assassin after her, but yet maybe somehow this man wasn't too bad after all he did escape her trap. But that wasn't the point, she was right and her mind was still hers. She was getting ready to make her next move when she saw that the man start to turn around. She gave a slight pause to see what his face looked like, to her surprise when he turned around it was a not an Ame headband but a Konoha one. She focused on the facial features of the man it shocked her when she found warts littering the man's face. Holding her breath she spun around to hide behind the nearest tree, the man that she almost killed was Jiraiya. She couldn't believe it, it was physically impossible that he was here right now, had she fallen asleep for _five days_ and he snuck up behind her. Ok, maybe she was losing her mind.

She let out a long held breath and wiped her head. It didn't matter how Jiraiya had gotten here the point was that he was here now and she had to deal with him. She briefly closed her eyes and thinking on what she would do, after all he figured that he thought he was in a fight to the death. She opened her eyes and saw a jungle of white hair and fainted.

Jiraiya let out a long laugh, sure he was pissed that his once disciple had just tried to kill him. But he figured what's in the past should stay in the past. He was surprised that he managed to find Konan so easily. He had just came from out of the town where he heard about Lord Hanzō fighting some rebels, it shocked him to find out that the rebels was his once beloved orphans. He figured with the fight that Konan would have high-tailed out of her if Hanzō was still looking for her. The only reason that he actually still went to the shack was to grab a quick rest.

Than he was suddenly was attacked by an unknown shinobi, he figured that it was one of Hanzō's men. After all him and that man didn't leave on the best of terms, being that Hanzō nearly killed him in all. Yet it wasn't a hit squad, it was his student. He had recognized her face immediately and every instinct of battle washed off of his face. The girl had open her eyes and fainted, he guessed she was surprised to see him as well. That was why he was laughing right now.

He picked her up and summoned a toad, it turned out to be Gamahiro a young and aspiring toad, who wanted to be the best kenjutsu artist on the mountain. Jiraiya had him reverse summon him back in Konoha. He appeared in the middle of a wooden room littered around the room was seal matrixes that allowed for summons that were loyal to Konoha to automatically summon themselves to the city. It was created by Minato he had adapted the Hiraishin to be used as a portal. It was really ingenuous, and anyone could destroy the matrix as it was only made out of chalk.

As Jiraiya was leaving the room while carrying Konan bridal style, the door burst open to revile a pissed off blonde bombshell. Tsunade walked up to Jiraiya and punched him throw the nearest wall. As the man was flying Konan was dropped from his arms and she landed in the hands of Tsunade. "Jiraiya-baka what did you do to this girl."

Jiraiya returned through the same wall that he made a whole in rubbing his head. "Damn Tsunade I was gone for five days and this is how you treat me?"

A slender pale white hand slithered up Jiraiya's arm and rested on his shoulder. "Believe it or not this is how she says that she missed you." Orochimaru had a patsy smile on his face. "I on the hand know how to use my words, Jiraiya where exactly have you been." Tsunade glared back at Orochimaru.

Jiraiya sat on the floor, he started to scratch his head. He briefly wondered to himself, had they not seen the letter. He clearly wrote on it sensei's name Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Didn't sensei tell you that I was leaving for a few days? I left him a note?"

A rather large tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head. "Note?!" The woman's temper was raising again. "Jiraiya, that note you left said that you were chasing after a paper bird. What the hell was we supposed to think about that."

Orochimaru scoffed an agreement, the pale man wondered how his friend could be considered one of the best fūinjutsu users in the village, but not know how to put together a decent sentence. And those damned Toads said that he was going to become a legendary author, clearly they were delusional. After all Snakes were much better anyways.

Jiraiya stood up and walked over to Tsunade. "The girl you're holding is the reason, don't you remember to kids I stayed behind to train in the last war?"

Orochimaru looked up with interest at this. "So they didn't die like I said."

Another tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head. "YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOUR OLD CHARGE IS EIGHTEEN?"

Jiraiya shook his head and sighed, did his teammates have such low expectations of him. "No Tsunade she's twenty …"

After that he wasn't able to get another word out because Tsunade chopped him across his head, making him pass out.

Konan fluttered her eyes after opening them to a bright light. The last thing she remembered was the facing Jiraiya, gasping she shot up. "Jiraiya-taicho, I didn't mean to kill you." What she saw when she sat up was not what she had expected. Instead of the woods that she was in, she now laid on a couch in a quaint study. She got up and stared to walk around the room inspecting the books that laid around the walls, to her surprise they mostly consisted of fūinjutsu. She never actually took the time to learn the art besides the casual storage seal and paper bombs. So she picked up Fūinjutsu 101 and started to read it.

She barely got halfway through the first page when the door creaked open. Expecting to see the familiar face of her sensei she was surprised when she saw a spiky blond headed man walk up to her. Quickly she felt for the kunai that she held in her sleeve to find out that it was missing. She glared at the man and spoke up. "Who are you?"

The man stared back at her and flashed a smile. "I'm Minato Namikaze, it looks like were fellow apprentices. Jiraiya was the leader of my genin squad." The man, Minato, walked up to her with his hand extended, it looked like he wanted to shake hers. It was weird, in Ame no one would speak to you if they didn't know you, but here people would shake hands with strangers.

Reaching her hand out Konan shook his. "Now where is Jiraiya I have argent information that I need to tell him."

Minato nodded his head. Follow me, we need to head to the hospital. Tsunade did a real number on him this time and refused to heal him, apparently she said he was trying to molest a young girl around the age of twenty. Konan laughed as he said that I was a squirt. "What do you mean young girl, you look like your only fourteen."

"Hey, I'm sixteen, and besides I already have my own place." Minato flashed her the same smile that he gave her early and she returned one this time.

Walking into the room that held Jiraiya she felt that she was at an important meeting of the village. She easily recognized the Hokage based of the hat and robes he wore, but next to him was the other two members of the legendary Sannin. The group was after all infamous in Ame, they were able to make Hanzō call a draw. Once she was fully into the room everyone turned and looked at her, she glanced next to her and saw that the boy who brought her hear looked at ease. As if that was even possible under this crowed.

The Hokage cleared his throat and she looked at him. "Now young girl, would you mind explaining to us why my student would leave at your beck and call."

Now even though she didn't want too, she knew that his was not a question but a command, she wondered was she a prisoner. Was Minato, this boy her guard and not escort. So sadly she re-told them the story of everything that happened to her in the last few days.

By the end of her story everyone in attendance was in shock, after all Hanzō's pacifism is known through the elemental nations. She even explained to them that she took his eyes because they were the Rinnegan and she knew that they would be dangerous if she left them of some random person to take. Silence replaced her story, they must have had a hard time believing what she said. Tsunade the only female member of the Sannin walked up to her and pulled her face into her own breast which were oddly soft. Unable to hold the tears any longer she let out a river of tears on the woman. The two women walked out of the room, Tsunade said something about putting her to bed, doctor's orders.

After that the men in the room turned to Jiraiya who was still passed out on the bed, Tsunade could really hit hard when she wanted. Orochimaru opened up some smelling salts to wake him up. After he woke the four of them discussed what would happen to her. Hiruzen and Jiraiya advocated for her to stay in the village, Orochimaru pointed out that he said it would end like this from the beginning, and Minato suggested to have her be placed on his team.

After that day Konan became an official member of Konohagakure, she was given a test her skills determined that she was of Tokubetsu Jōnin strength. Making Jiraiya happy that all of his students were super strong. She was placed a team under Minato until he would take a genin team for himself the next year. Konan was integrated into the village over the next six years.

One day Minato introduced her to his girlfriend Kushina, and the two became fast friends. One of their favorite past-times became to talk about Minato behind his back, much to his irate. So when she became pregnant she named her Naruto's Godmother, after all if Minato got to pick a Godfather she was able to pick the mother. When Minato became Hokage she took the position of head of the ANBU and fought with Danzō on many occasion on the need to have two secret shinobi forces. It was odd, every time she went around Danzō the man seemed tenser than usually. In the ANBU she took the name Crane and was listed in the Bingo Book as a ranked S ninja to be killed on site. When Orochimaru left, she secretly was glade, she had remembered what he said to her the first time they left.

During the month of Naruto's birth she was sent on a SS ranked mission with her own personal team, with an upstart named Dog, Minato asked her to personally watch after him. So by the time they got back she was surprised to see what happened to the village. All of the ANBU under her command thought that the village was actually attacked. They went straight to the Hokage's office only to find The Third sitting in the seat. He told her team of what happened and the Hokage died destroying the Kyūbi. After that he dismissed her team except herself and Dog, to her surprise Dog was the kid Minato always talked about, she had never meet him in person. Hiruzen told the two of them truth of how Minato and Kushina died, he also explained to them how Naruto was the new jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and how they had to choose of staying in the ANBU or leavening.

Of course as the child's Godmother Konan steeped down to take care of Naruto, which made Hiruzen let out a long sigh of happiness. To her surprise the boy shrunk into himself and placed the masked on and disappeared from the two of them.


End file.
